Snippets
by Jhay07
Summary: Drabbles on the the characters of Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Prompt number 1: Name. In which Mamura struggled for words and couldn't contain how he felt.


Disclaimer: I don't Hirunaka no Ryuusei

Please read author's notes at the end. Enjoy

-oOo-

Prompt: Name (post Chapter 78)

_It has been three months since our Okinawa trip and things have progressed quite slowly. I wasn't in a rush or something, but it still feels like there's still a huge gap between me and Mamura. Whatever it is, I plan to conquer it. I promised myself that I will move forward and face in Mamura's directions and have done so. But what is this uneasiness that I'm feeling?_

I looked up at Mamura, the person I love – the person I chose. He was everything I could ask for: simple ,caring, and loving. Everything about him makes me love him even more.

_Doki-doki._

_Doki-doki._

_Doki-doki._

Here it is again. The loud thumping of my heart that goes on and on whenever I am with Mamura. I'm still quite awkward whenever I'm with him, and he's the same with me since we both know that this is the first real relationship we have.

_Doki-doki._

_Doki-doki._

_Doki-doki._

Mamura's hand reached up to hold mine. As I look at his fingers lacing against mine, tiny jolts of electricity flew up to my heart. It's overwhelming. I feel so loved. So safe with him. But what's up with his expression? Ever since we left the school and went to his house (for a study session), he has this indescribable expression on his face. Although his face is covered in red (which I firmly believe mine is also), I couldn't help notice the other expression he wore.

"Yosh!" I shouted, trying to calm myself and to ease myself from thinking about it. "Mamura, thank you very much for today. I'm really such a loser when it comes to Math." I told him, putting my notebook, pens, and books inside my bag.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Mamura asks, but he doesn't meet my eyes.

Obviously, I missed something. Did I do something wrong?

"Mamura?" I started, not sure how to start phrasing the question I have in my mind.

"Yes?"

Still he didn't look up.

I tried to put on my poker face. "Is there something I did wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" There's an edge to his voice.

"Nothing. It's just that Mamura… You… Don't meet my eyes. You rarely talked to me today. I don't know what's wrong. Remember back when I invited you to Okinawa that if you want to say something or if you need to tell me anything, just do it. I'm going to listen. I will be here, listening to you. So please, Mamura. Just tell me. I… I love you, Mamura. I just really don't know what to do anymore." Tears started to form in my eyes, but I tried my best to stop. Just when about the tears started to roll down my cheeks, he grabbed my hand and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry," he said. I could feel his breath just right behind my ears. His hold on me tightened.

He put down his hands and looked at me at arms' length. He then took my right hand and placed it over his chest. Right above his heart. It's beating fast. Just like mine.

_Doki-doki._

_Doki-doki._

_Doki-doki._

In this four-walled room, our hearts beat as one. The same rhythm, the same heartbeat. Two hearts beating as one. Our hearts our currently in sync with each other. His and mine are the same.

He held my hand for seconds, minutes, or hours. I wasn't able to keep a track on how long that was, but it was just there, nestled above his beating heart.

"Daiki."

He broke the silence first. Looking directly at me, he said it again. "Daiki."

Eh? What's the supposed to mean? "Isn't that your name?" I blurted out, confusion etched on my face. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"Idiot." He told me, but I know he didn't really mean it in a hard way. He composed himself again, but this time, a smile was seen on his face. "I mean call me Daiki. We have been going out for a long time. And I want you to call me by my name." His face suddenly turned red.

I was rendered speechless. I felt my face turning hotter and hotter each second.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Suzume. It's just me I guess. I couldn't contain this feeling. Of me wanting to hear from you call me by my given name. Sorry for my selfishness," he continued.

Before I could even respond, he hugged me again. "I'm sorry."

Slowly, he kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and relish on the warmth of his touch. His lips on my forehead. His arms on my back. His smell akin to a soap. His slow breathing. I tried to memorize everything about him.

Then without warning, I felt his lips against mine. His kiss that is so gentle, so caring, so loving. He kissed me as if I was the most fragile thing on earth. I could feel the warmth of his love. I could feel the emotions he's putting in this simple kiss. Innocent and loving. Just like him.

_Doki-doki._

_Doki-doki._

_Doki-doki._

My heart goes off again.

"You don't need to apologize, Daiki."

-oOo-

A/N: My first attempt at HnR fic. It will be a series of drabbles, each with a prompt. Feel free if you want to see something in the next fics to come. Mostly it will be a MamuraxSuzume stories, but if you want a ShishioxSuzume, I can also write one. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this one and on with the next!


End file.
